


The Awful Truth

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets information he doesn't want</p><p>TWW100 on lj topic: "Sex in the City Episode Title"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awful Truth

He sat alone in his office, trying to digest what he'd learned. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe his friend had fallen prey to corporate greed. Kenny was a good man, honest, moral, or so he thought.

He'd trusted him as he trusted no on other than Jed Bartlet. How did he justify what he knew of the man who'd saved his life in the jungles of Vietnam with the man who had just admitted getting the contract under less than ethical means? How did he reconcile the loss of an old friend?


End file.
